Coming Home
by Lizzy55
Summary: Just a little story about Harry coming home after being away.
1. Coming Home

A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know that it's not that great but it kind of just popped in my head.

I just made a few changes, if anyone see's any more errors please let me know.

I do not own these characters, the HP characters and world were created by JK Rowling

* * *

Harry could barely see in the dark of night, but that didn't seem to bother him much. His target was lit by the porch light near the front door. He'd been gone with his quidditch team for more than a month. Harry exhausted and was desperate to see his wife.

"Love?" Harry called as entered the house, "Where are you?"

After hearing no reply he set down his bags and went in search of his wife. As he made his way toward the staircase he heard a slight rustle in the living room and decided to check there first. He saw her sleeping on the couch, a blanket covering her and a book lying on her chest. He stood watching her for a few moments thinking about just how lucky he was to have her in his life. Harry reached down to stroke her cheek, marveling at her beauty.

_God, she's so beautiful._

He gently picked up his love and carried her upstairs to their bedroom then set her on the bed. She stirred slightly as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

"Harry?" Tonks slowly turned to her side and sleepily looked at her husband.

Harry kissed her lightly before replying, "Yeah, love?"

"Your home. I must have fallen asleep waiting for you." She said as she cuddled close her man.

"I'm sorry, Nymph, it's a lot later than I thought it would be." He said half asleep, and wrapped his arm around her.

"M'kay," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Hey Harry?"

"What?" Harry mumbled, nearly asleep.

"You're going to be a daddy."

"That's nice," he slurred and promptly fell asleep.

Tonks giggled and moved closer to him, thinking of how he would react when he realized what she had said.


	2. Girls?

A/N: If anyone see's any more errors please let me know.

I do not own these characters, the HP characters and world were created by JK Rowling

* * *

Harry was just starting to wake up when he finally realized what Tonks had said last night. He sat up straight and looked around for her. Just then he could smell pancakes and coffee and could hear music playing downstairs. He jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs only to slide to a halt at the kitchen door.

He leaned against the doorway and watched as Tonks danced around the kitchen in his old quidditch jersey from school. She was spinning around, making the shirt twirl around those mile long legs. Tonks turned back to the stove and poured more pancake batter into the pan. Harry grinned and walked over to her. He put his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Harry," Tonks sighed and leaned back into him covering Harry's hands with hers.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we're going to be parents," she whispered.

"When?" he questioned, a smile plastered to his face.

"About 7 months, November 18," She told him.

Tonks turned around in his arms, reached up to cup his cheek and kissed him, deeply. After a few moments Harry pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, so much," he told her, looking into her eyes.

Tonks smiled softly, "I know you do. I love you, too, honey."

Harry knelt down and put his lips to her belly, "And I love you too."

She giggled, "And they love their daddy."

"They?" He looked up at her.

Tonks didn't have time to answer as she smelled something burning.

"Crap!" She squealed.

Tonks turned around quickly and saw that the pancakes were burning on the stove. She turned off the heat and then dumped the blackened smoking disks into the trash. She sighed and turned back to Harry.

"Well that's ruined, I already made some others. They are in the oven to keep warm. Do you want something?"

Harry got up and went over to her.

Smiling he told her, "Not right now love. I would rather get back to 'they'?"

Tonks giggled quietly, "Yes Harry, they. Twins, two little girls for you to spoil."

"Girls? God, I'm going to have two baby girls," Harry sounded absolutely amazed.

Harry suddenly picked up Tonks and twirled her around in the air laughing. Tonks squeaked then started laughing with him.

"Ahhh Harry!"

Harry stopped spinning her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned close and kissed her with as much passion and love as he could.

She pulled back gently after a few moments and whispered, "I knew you'd be excited."

"I am, I really am! We've been trying almost since we got married. I was starting to get a little worried."

Tonks ran her hand over his bare chest and whispered into his ear, "Well you don't have to worry anymore honey."


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry I haven't posted anything new in awhile but I had summer class and I have come to the realization that I need some help. I bit off more than I can chew with this story. I have no experience, first or second hand, with pregnancy. If someone feels like they can or would like to help please let me know. If anyone does want to help you should know that I am in college so writing occurs between lecture, studying, reading, papers, and homework.

Thanks, Lizz


End file.
